


Suspension of Disbelief

by goresque



Series: Taken In Hand [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2019, Object Insertion, Other, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque
Summary: Rodimus gets strung up and stuffed full.





	Suspension of Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> I did it wow a second prompt done. 
> 
> Prompt 2: suspension+object insertion
> 
> No beta we die like heroes

Rodimus flexed against his restraints, humming as he did so. The stasis cuffs were set to their lowest setting, only causing a numbness in his wrists when he pulled too hard. He knelt with his arms above his helm, restraints attached to a bar above the berth he and Megatron shared. He was already running a charge, hot and desperate as valve lubricant sleuced down his thighs. 

“You look absolutely sinful,” Megatron murmured from behind Rodimus somewhere. Servos came around him from behind, spread across Rodimus’s bumper. Megatron’s tone was filthy, promising all sorts of debauchery that made Rodimus’s spoiler flutter at the thought. “I’m going to put the ball bearings in now.”

Rodimus‘s vents stuttered as he felt thick, black fingers sliding between the lips of his valve and up to his node, rolling it in smooth circles. Sensation rose up from his loins as he pushed his hips back, engine whining. He felt something large press against the ring of his valve entrance, round and smooth and slick with lube. As if he needed anymore lube, considering the puddle he was dripping below. 

“There you are,” Megatron hummed, the first orb sliding inside of Rodimus. It was heavy and pressed back against the opening of his valve, as if it would slide back out at any moment. “You keep those inside, pet, or you know what happens.”

He didn’t, really. Rodimus’s processor had gone blank the moment Megatron had fondled his anterior node. Probably a punishment of some kind, but Megatron’s disappointed tone was the only thing he could focus on and how much he didn’t want to hear it again. 

“Unh-hunh,” Rodimus grunted, body arching forward as he felt another ball bearing press against his valve.

“I want you to count them,” Megatron rumbled, rubbing the ball along Rodimus’s inner lips. He ground it against the pulsing anterior node practically begging for attention, letting the ball slip and slide along the protomesh of Rodimus’s valve. “That’s one. Say it.”

“One,” Rodimus moaned. He flexed his thighs, aft jutting out to press into the pressure on his node. As the ball bearing slipped through his valve lips he shuddered, spoiler wings flapping. The ball spread him open once more, knocking against its twin and pushing it upwards. “Tuh-two…. two.”

“That’s it, Rodimus.” As he spoke Megatron pet Rodimus’s hip flare, soothing him into remaining still. “Clench your valve, I know they’re slippery, but if you hold tight they won’t fall.”

The third ball bearing came faster. Rodimus unclenched to let it slip inside him before he rapidly flexed his valve muscles once more as he wheezed out, “Three.” The weight bearing down on his entrance was almost too much, just shy of popping out and spilling everything across the berth. 

The fourth one pressed against his valve too soon. 

“Wait,” Rodimus gasped, “Wait, I-I can’t. I can’t do another one…” 

A disappointed hum ripped through Rodimus’s spark, aching and throbbing behind his bumper. “Are you certain?”

The way Megatron said it made Rodimus’s armor rattle. It was like sweet oil dripping down over his spark, smoothing out all the stray charge. 

“Maybe…” Rodimus’s fans whined, “Maybe a couple more.”

“Just two more,” Megatron insisted, “And then I’ll give you an overload. Would you like that, pet?”

“Yes please,” Rodimus mumbled, sounding rather petulant. He moaned as the ball pressed into him and found himself drooling. He felt full, stretched, and heavy. His valve was stuffed in a completely different way than if it were a spike, like he was being stretched in all directions. He sighed as the fourth ball bearing entered him, “Four.”

“Last one.” As he spoke Megatron slid the finally ball into place, watching Rodimus tense up. “You did it. I’m very proud of you, Rodimus.”

Rodimus sagged as he was praised. “Five,” he mumbled, processor swimming with sensation. He was barely holding the balls in, clenched tight around them. He whines when he shifted, causing all of the balls to roll inside of him. He didn’t know how long he would be able to hold them. 

“I’m not about to make a liar of myself,” Megatron chuckled, pressing his frame against Rodimus from behind. He reached around with both arms, one petting along the sensitive seams of Rodimus’s waist and the other dipping between his legs. “Cum whenever you can. You may release the ball bearings when you overload.”

Rodimus bucked into the fingers on his node. He threw himself into the feeling, valve clenched tight to keep the balls in. The pressure added to his building overload, charge skyrocketing through his loins. His thighs trembled, pressing closer together around Megatron’s servo as he came closer and closer to his overload. 

Rodimus overloaded with a shriek, electricity racing along his armor. His back bowed, his helm thrown back. The ball bearings tumbled out of him with gushes of fluid, prolonging his overload with each stretch and release. 

As he came down from the high of his overload, Rodimus was lowered into Megatron’s steady arms. He moaned, limp and exhausted. 

“How was that?” Megatron hummed as he laid Rodimus out on the berth. 

It took a moment for Rodimus to gather his thoughts, at first his vocalized only clicking. After resetting it he stared at the ceiling as if in a daze and said, “That. Was. Awesome.”


End file.
